


Winston's Harem

by jel2658



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Doggy Style, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Foot Fisting, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Semi bestiality, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jel2658/pseuds/jel2658
Summary: A month after Winston's message is sent to all previous Overwatch agents, Reinhardt finally comes to Gibraltar to meet him. He finds Winston's newest invention to be very tantalizing, and can't help but see what he can do with it.Each kink will be mentioned in the title of the chapter it appears in. Not every tagged kink appears in every chapter!





	1. A Reunion (No porn)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay that I did with someone on MSPARP (now MxRP). They stopped responding eventually but I might write past that point. Things are going to get very... dirty.

Winston had been working on something, a very important piece of tech that would come in handy when Overwatch was re-established. The message he had sent out to previous Overwatch members had been a month ago, and so far there had only been one response: Reinhardt. He had messaged Winston a response, saying he would be on his way to Gibraltar to start the reformation of Overwatch with him, and whomever else might reply. He was expected to come in today, so it was no surprise when he came through the doors, though he had to cough to get Winston's attention, who lightly jumped, before turning around and grinning wildly at his old friend. The two hadn't seen in each other in years, not since overwatch was disbanded and everyone went their separate ways.

"Reinhardt! It's so good to see you again!" He came forward, hugging Reinhardt tightly. The two happily embraced for a few moments. Feelings of nostalgia rose up in both, and newfound courage to face a world against them was found.

"And you, my friend! It's been too long!" Reinhardt looked Winston up and down. The two of them, while far apart in age, did not seem much different in each others' eyes. Reinhardt had pretty much always been old to Winston, and Winston was, well, a gorrilla. "You haven't changed at all."

"You look as good as the last time I saw you, as well," Winston motioned to the chair by the desk, the one he had been in, giving Reinhardt a place to sit while he finished up the touches on the device. Reinhardt sat, a look of amusement on his face as his friend worked. He had seen him concentrated like this before, many times. The gorilla was a scientist, after all, and a very good one at that. He had worked intently on many inventions before, and Reinhardt's nostalgia only blossomed further as he watched.

"What have you been up to, Winston? What are you working on?" He leaned forward, looking closer at the device.

"I've mostly been preparing for Overwatch's return, readying the place to host the team again," he responded, screwing one last screw into place to finally finish what he was working on. "And this... well, it's a last resort, really."

It was small, about the size of a Rubik's Cube. In the middle of one side it had an indentation with what looked like a light, and a switch above it. He picked the cube up and turned it over, inspecting it. He wanted to make sure it was all put together.

"What does it do?" Reinhardt asked, very curious. He hadn't seen something like it before. He was always so profoundly inspired by the imagination of his good friend.

"Well... it's a sort of, in basic terms, a hypnotic, mind-control device. Only to be used in dire circumstances." He turned it over one last time, double- and triple-checking it. Satisfied that it was finished, he handed it over to Reinhardt to let him inspect it himself. He took it, looking at it curiously. He touched the light, getting a sense that he was holding something much more enormous than it looked in his big hands.

"How does it work?" he asked, tapping the top of it. There wasn't any particular sound, just a tap on metal.

"Press the switch and the light turns on. To anyone, it looks like a normal light, but to those unlucky enough to be looking into it, subliminal imaging will cause them to be put in a complacent, pliable state. I hate to make it, but I'm anxious about the future. All of Overwatch's enemies are stronger than before, so, well, I feel that we need to be, too." He went over to the computer, double-checking on how it connected to the computer, re-reading its coding to make sure there were no faults. He was incredibly nervous about such a device, he wanted to be thoroughly certain that it would act the way he wanted it to. A minor fault in something of this calibre could have major consequences.

"So anyone who sees the light will be put into... a hypnotic trance? Like in those old movies and cartoons?" Reinhardt turned it over in his hand, lightly touching the button, feeling a bit weird about all the power that was just in his hands at that moment. Such a huge sort of weapon, yet so small... He shuddered to think what the wrong person could do with the device. Winston would have to be very careful with it.

Winston chuckled. "Not exactly. In the movies, those under hypnotic influence usually move around, or are portrayed to be fighting it in some way. While the victim looks into the light, they will be completely paralyzed, unable to move or even think. It's a complete disregard for free will. I hesitate to show it to anybody I don't trust completely."

"I'm honored, my friend," Reinhardt smiled, "to know how you still feel about me all these years later."

"It's how I feel about everyone in overwatch. Despite what happened, I'm optimistic about what we can do."

"Hey, Winston."

"Yes?" He turned his head around to face Reinhardt, the light from the device hitting him in the eyes.


	2. Reinhardt's Idea (no porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt gives Winston new thoughts. No porn yet.

"Rein-" He started, but stopped. He fell back in his chair, his eyes getting a glazed expression. His body relaxed against the chair, his eyes partially drooping and his mouth falling open, slack-jawed. The drool that came out was a very good indicator of just how relaxed his own invention had made him. He hadn't even remotely thought that Reinhardt would do such a thing, given the two's past; and yet here he was. If he could think at all, he would be, at the least, terribly depressed about it. Possibly very angry. But, alas, he was neither of those things. He was unable to feel any emotions at all, actually. Reinhardt was proud of his friend for making such a powerful device. And very happy that he had trusted him with it. Had it been anyone else, things would probably be much worse than they were about to get. Reinhardt got up, keeping the device's light on Winston's eyes, grinning. There were many emotions flowing through him at that moment, the biggest of all of them probably being the lust for power, of a kind. The power to make the world a much better place than it was, but also to do anything that he wished with other people. So long as they could see the light, he supposed. But he shook his head, figuring he was getting much too ahead of himself.

"Can you hear me, Winston?" He asked. He wondered how much he could hear, and if he could respond well enough to his questions and statements.

"... yesss..." was Winston's reply, a long and drawn out breath. It sounded like he was having a lot of difficulty using his voice. Another indicator of the relaxed state he was in. His breath was slow and steady, like he was asleep. Reinhardt waved a hand in front of his face, but there was no response.

“Hmm… Seems you can respond with your voice, but that’s about it,” Reinhardt murmured, scratching his chin in thought. He moved forward, shining the light into each of the gorilla’s eyes in turn, left then right. He then turned the light away from either of them. Winston blinked, before reaching up and wiping his chin with his arm. He looked up at Rein.

“D… did I fall asleep?” he asked, before Rein once again shone the light into his eyes. He looked confused for just a mere moment, before his hand fell on his lap, his eyes glazed over again, and his mouth dropped open.

“Insanely powerful,” Reinhardt said, looking down at the device, feeling the power in his hands. “You are certainly the greatest scientist I’ve ever known, my friend.”

The gorilla didn’t react, simply out of it as the light was kept on his face. Reinhardt mused about what he should do with that kind of power. He already had an idea, of course, but he was weighing the many, many options he had. He swallowed, a bit nervous, but also a bit excited, at what he wanted his friend to think and do. When he spoke again, his voice shook.

“When I say the words ‘Talon is the best,’ you will return to this state, without need for this device to be used. And every time I use it, you will fall deeper and deeper in, your body and mind becoming even more relaxed than before. Do you understand?”

“… yes...”

“Good, now...” He gulped again. “I-I am, as far as you’re concerned, your property. Your slave. This is what you will think of me from now on. You are my master, and I am below you. You will stay in this state while I take the light away from your eyes and turn off the device.” He turned the light off, placing it on Winston’s desk. Winston didn’t react, which Reinhardt took as his orders settling in his mind. “You will do with me as you please. This includes anything sexual. In fact, sex is the main thing you use me for. Essentially, I am your sex slave, and you are my master, completely unafraid to dominate me and use me for every need. It’s a perfectly natural thing, and you won’t think anything of using me. You are a dominant person-or, rather, gorilla-and you can abuse me as much as you want, and you really love it. When I snap your fingers, you will wake from this trance, completely certain about everything I have ordered you to think, and you will immediately begin to use me in whatever manner you feel necessary.”

He approached Winston, kneeling down at his feet. He had, secretly, wanted something like this for a while. He liked Winston a lot, and would do anything for his gorilla scientist friend. He wanted to show him his appreciation, in a sense, of their friendship and the scientist’s gentleness of being. He did hope that that gentleness that led to this wouldn’t be overwritten by his orders. However, he wasn’t afraid for the gorilla to show him a more dominant side, something to use and abuse the submissive side of Reinhardt himself. He was nervous about how his orders were to manifest, of course, but he had confidence in his friend. He swallowed one more time, steeling his nerves. And then, he snapped his fingers.


	3. Winston's First Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sex. Winston orders Reinhardt to suck his dick.

Winston shook his head as he came out of the hypnotic trance, looking around. He looked down at Reinhardt, no hint of friendship in his eyes anymore, a stare of lust replacing it instead. "Slave..." he started, his voice commanding.

"Yes, Master?" Rein gulped.

"Crawl here and undress me."

Reinhardt nodded, crawling on his hands and knees over to Winston. He reached up, unlatching his armor slowly and taking it off. Winston sat there, looking down at him in amusement and dominance as his armor was taken off. Finally, the armor at his groin was removed, revealing a semi-hard, currently footlong gorilla cock. Rein gulped, Winston's musk hitting his nostrils and making his cock jump inside his own armor. Winston stroked it a few times, before lying back.

"Well? Suck it, slave."

Reinhardt went to work immediately, loving this dominant side of Winston. He grabbed the cock in one hand, rubbing it up and down, before licking from the base to the tip, savoring the flavor of his friend-now Master-in his mouth. He licked it up and down a few more times, before taking the tip into his mouth and lightly suckling. Or, at least, trying to. The cock was incredibly thick, about as thick as Rein's already big arm. He wondered how Winston could fit something so massive into his armor. And it was only getting longer as he got harder.

Winston sighed and put his arms behind his head. "At least take the tip in. I'm sure you can handle that much."

Rein did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and taking just the tip in. He slurped around it, swallowing down the large amounts of precum. The taste was good, compared to other guys Rein had tried. He wondered what Winston's cum would taste like and looked down at his balls. The size of them-holy fuck! They had to be at least the size of two grapefruits, probably bigger. Rein's cock jumped again at the sight, and he sucked the cock with renewed vigor. He reached his hand up to fondle the balls, before taking it to hold the cock as he tried to push it further into his mouth. It was difficult, considering how big the gorilla was, but he managed take a few inches in. His cheeks bulged obscenely, and he struggled with it.

Winston, however, very much seemed to be enjoying it. Reinhardt knew he was a virgin, so even if he had given him a new, dominant Master side, he was still a virgin. His breathing was haggard, and his cock was leaking so much pre that Rein had to swallow so it wouldn't fill up his mouth. The gorilla reached his hand to Rein's head, holding it in place by grabbing his hair. He then humped a little, choking Rein but ignoring the sounds he was making.

"It's c-coming, slave... swallow it all down."

Rein's heart beat in his chest, excited to taste his good friend's cum, to see what gorilla cum tasted like, to make his friend feel good like he deserved. He stuck his tongue out along the bottom, bracing himself for the onslaught as Winston's cock jerked and he began to cum.

It hit the back of Rein's throat at full force. He started swallowing as quickly as he could, though much of it was already leaking out of his mouth with each spurt. There was so much, and Rein was delighted to find that the taste was absolutely delicious. He sucked greedily, swallowing shot after shot of gorilla cum. It dribbled down his chin, onto his armor, and the sheer hotness of him looking like a marked slave was enough to make his own cock jerk in his suit, a climax of his own filling his armor. His stomach felt full, and he finally got a break as Winston's spurts died down.

When he was finally done cumming down Rein's throat, he let him pull away. Reinhardt immediately kicked up what had leaked out of his mouth onto Winston's dick and belly, before getting down onto the ground and licking the excess cum off the floor. He moaned in pleasure as he finished his own climax, wiping up Winston's cum off his armor and licking it down.

Winston patted his head, patting him and smiling down at him. "Good slave," he told him. Rein beamed up at him, so very happy already to have pleased his friend. He was glad he hadn't snapped out of it or yelled at him, and he was definitely happy he had made the gorilla feel very good. "Take a rest, now. I'll use you again later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in the comments what kinks you'd like me to include!


	4. Kink: Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foot fetish kink filled, as requested.

'Rest,' however, had meant something completely different than Reinhardt thought, though. Winston commanded him to take up position as a footstool, kneeling down on all fours in front of the gorilla, facing to his right. It was only mildly uncomfortable for him-the idea itself turned Rein on, and the thought of pleasing his friend-Master, now-kept his strength up as he kneeled, Winston doing some work on his tablet he had.  
Eventually, the gorilla put down his tablet, sighing and stretching his arms. It had been about an hour at that point, Reinhardt almost dozing off while he knelt. Winston wiggled his toes, before bringing his right foot in front of Reinhardt. He grabbed Rein's face with it, the foot feeling exactly like the hands that had held Rein's head while he sucked some gorilla cock, but definitely filthier. It _was_ a foot, after all-a _gorilla_ foot. Winston stuck his opposable toe into Rein's mouth, feeling around with it, manhandling his mouth. He pried his jaw open, closed it, pressed his tongue down, stuck the toe underneath his tongue. Then he grabbed a cheek between his opposable toe and his second toe, jiggling it a bit. Winston took his toe out of Reinhardt's mouth.  
"Clean my feet, slave."  
Reinhardt reached up his right hand and took his friend's foot in it. He started at the bottom of it, dragging his tongue from the heel to the arch, to the toes. He suckled only a little bit on the gorilla's opposable toe, as it had already been in his mouth. He moved on to the next toe, slurping on it and making it nice and wet. The rest he simply put into his mouth with the first one. He sucked on them all, his tongue sticking in between each toe and cleaning the sweat away.  
Winston curled his foot into a fist, and Rein gladly sucked on the knuckles. He ran his tongue along the top of them, then 'cleaned' the top of the foot like he had with the bottom, this time from toes to the sides of the foot and ankle. He came back kissing the tips of the toes and pulling back a little, expecting the next foot.  
What he got instead was a grin from his Master, before his hair was grabbed by Winston's other foot. He was forcefully shoved forward, the wet foot opening his mouth and shoving itself in, still in a fist. Reinhardt gagged as Winston's foot pumped in and out of his mouth. _Fisting his mouth._ While at first at a loss for words, he eagerly, now, opened his jaws as wide as he could, letting his friend and Master fist his mouth with his foot. His throat was assaulted with the foot, multiple times, his gag reflex making him jerk a few times. At one point, Winston managed to get his foot into Rein's throat, his hairy leg in Rein's mouth. He held it there, and Rein thought he would pass out, but then Winston pulled out, his foot and half of his shin soaking. Rein wiped his mouth, though he swallowed all the hair and filth that the gorilla had left in there.  
Winston looked satisfied, and Reinhardt beamed up at him. Winston tapped his chin, as if he was thinking of something. Then the gorilla reached down, grabbing the mind control device he was unaware had been used on him.  
"Now's as good a time as any to test it. Let's see if we can get rid of that gag reflex of yours, slave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to suggest kinks you want to see in the comments!


	5. Order, orders, orders (no porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hypno fuckery with Winston.

"Talon is the best-" Reinhardt shouted as Winston turned the light on.  
Multiple things happened then.  
The light did come on. Rein stared into it without thinking. His arms buckled underneath him as his mind went, his eyes staring deep into the light. His torso fell down to the floor, his ass sticking up off the ground. He lay on top of his arms, his face focused on staring at the light of the scientist's device.  
Winston relaxed as well, as Reinhardt had activated his trigger phrase. His feet fell down to the floor, his arms to his sides. His head fell back against the chair he was in. His mouth fell open, his face slack and his eyes glazed over.  
The two of them stayed that way. In a relaxed trance, for who knows how long. Finally, the mind control device fell out of Winston's hand and onto the floor, clattering and shining at Rein's forehead instead of his eyes. Reinhardt blinked a few times, shaking his head. He wiped his mouth, drool having gone down his chin. Looking up, he saw Winston was in the same predicament, even with his own drool, dripping onto his chest.  
Rein was confused at first, looking at his friend and then at the device. His memory was murky, but he remembered being afraid that Winston was going to use the device on him, so he had shouted... something. Winston's trigger phrase? It had to be, considering their situation. Rein breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to be in control of his own mind. He got up, carefully grabbed the device, and turned it off. Then he turned to his friend.  
After a few moments' hesitation, he finally spoke.  
"When you wake up, you will put me under with the device. You will make my trigger phrase... 'Down, boy.' You may take away my gag reflex, however, you cannot do anything to me that you know I don't approve of while under. That includes physically changing me or mentally changing me.  
"... You will forget that my name is Reinhardt. You believe my name is either Slave, Whore, or Fag. You don't know which it is, and you can't bring yourself to care. If you hear the name 'Rein' or 'Reinhardt,' you will know it's me, but immediately forget it as soon as it's uttered. Also, when you put me under, you will make me think your name is Master. However, you will also make me know that that isn't your real name, though if I hear your real name, I will forget it like you forget mine, just after it is said.  
"Now, as soon as I snap, you will come out of trance." Rein ran his hand through his hair, thinking. "Eventually you may come to realize that I know my own name. You may make me think of myself the same way you do, but only after you've established yourself as... a Master with many slaves. You want to start your own harem of slaves, beginning with me. I will, however, remain your favorite slave."  
Reinhardt got back on the ground, on all fours. He lifted Winston's feet and put them back on his back, like a footrest again. He braced himself again, before snapping his fingers. "Awaken and do and know what I have told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what kinks you want to see in future chapters in the comments below!


	6. Kink: Hypno, Rein x Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt wakes up in bed with his Master! And someone else?

Needless to say, that is exactly what happened, just as Rein ordered it. It took a few moments for Winston to come fully out of his trance. He blinked, closed his open jaw, and wiped the drool off his chin. He ignored the puddle on his chest, mentally nothing to make Slave clean it up later.  
"Now, then..." he looked around, a little confused, "where's the device?"  
Reinhardt pointed to the ground. "There, Master."  
Winston leaned over to look. He nodded when he saw it. "Right." He used his right foot to pick it up. He aimed it at Rein's face, and...

Rein woke up comfortable. His head was on Master's chest (that part definitely worked). They were both lying down. They were both on a bed, under blankets. Master was fast asleep, a hairy arm curled around Reinhardt's naked form. It was early morning, as evidenced by the rising sun.  
Again, Reinhardt could put two and two together. His friend, Master, had gone as he was told. He was certain everything he had told him to do to him had happened-evidenced by being unable to recall his friend's actual name ('Master' wasn't it, but it was all that would come to mind), and by his head feeling dizzy when he thought of his own trigger phrase, 'Down, boy.'  
He heard shifting, and looked. Genji was on the other side of Master, lying on his stomach, his left arm draped over Master. He looked different, but Rein couldn't quite place it. Until he looked at Genji's ass, and saw that he was wearing something like a thong, but metal. Rein figured it made some sense as he was a cyborg, part synthetic robot with a lot of metal parts.  
Reinhardt was somewhat surprised, to say the least. Master was expanding his harem. He knew it was going to happen, of course, but he figured he was going to watch over it while awake, not while under. He was thinking of what he would want to do with Genji; names, enhancements, place in the harem hierarchy, when Genji's metal thong's backing went down the curve of his ass with a steaming sound. Reinhardt looked over curiously.  
He could only barely see it from where he was, but Genji's synthetic asshole was... pulsing. It was pulsing there between his cheeks, opening and closing like it was hungry. Suddenly, it was coming closer to him, and the cheeks were parted by something ('Genji's hands,' he thought dimly), and his eyes were close, ever so close to that perfect, pulsing synthetic butt hole. He vaguely realized it was entrancing him, in a way slightly different from Master's device.  
"Like it, Whore?" Genji whispered seductively, pushing his ass closer.  
Whore nodded, licking his lips. It simply came to him that Genji was sitting in front of him, on top of Master. And he was leaning forward onto Master himself, who was still asleep as Whore was hypnotized by Genji's asshole. He heard a chuckling.  
"Master gave me some new... enhancements," Genji told him, though it was hard for Whore to listen, "He wants me to use it to expand his harem. Since you're already one of Master's husbands, though, I have some other ideas right now." He leaned forward, his thighs apart, his cheeks spreeeeeead by his hands, right on Master's belly.  
"Doesn't it look so... _fuckable_?"  
What happened next was incredibly fast. Whore heard, or felt, something snap inside him. He roughly shoved Genji down across Master's belly, his face pressed into the bed. He was suddenly naked (or had he been naked?), rock hard, _so hard_ , and he shoved his cock into Genji's _fuckable_ asshole. It swallowed him up hungrily, and he started pounding Genji's ass. A primal need had overcome him, and he grunted like an animal as he fucked Genji. Genji was talking, but he could barely hear it through his vigorous fucking, focused on pounding the _fuck_ out of the hole that pulsed around his cock. He was so absolutely focused on his cock entering and exiting Genji's asshole, like he had reacted to his asshole when it was in front of his face and pulsing.  
"My name is Buttboi, or just Butt, in your mind," Buttboi said as Whore pounded his ass, "Actually, my own real name escapes me as well, but Master said that wasn't important. Anyway, when you see my butt without my thong on, you are filled with the absolute urge to _fuck it_ , regardless of whether I seem to consent or not." Had Buttboi had a mouth, he would be drooling now, deriving his own pleasure from the pounding that Master's favorite husband was giving him. "I know you can barely hear me and only take the orders to heart, but I'll explain something anyway. Master gave me my thing and wonderful butthole when I came back from... something. The details of where I went are fuzzy." His voice cracked, and he started stuttering as the pleasure got to him. "I'm n-not sure whether I have a c-c-cock, Master told me not to worry about that, and thinking about it m-makes my head... dizzy." He moaned, gripping the sheets of the bed. Whore continued pounding his ass on top of Master (still asleep). He went on, his breathing haggard. "Master told me t-to let you know that my t-trigger phrase, whatever that m-means, is 'Genji.' He said you would want to-to know it, though he himself d-did not know why."  
 _Slap, slap, slap_ as Butt was pounded into both Master and the bed. His thick, fat synthetic ass jiggled with each thrust. The one Angela had given him, not a new one from Master. His moaning was punctuated by each _slap_ , a stuttering sound that often comes from being fucked.  
His back arched, and he cried out. "Cum!"  
Again, Whore heard, or maybe just felt, something snap in him. He gripped Buttboi's ass tightly, slamming all the way inside as he brought it up to his hips. He leaned back in ecstasy, moaning loudly as he began to cum in Butt's ass. His seed shot out of him, and when it began to die down, Buttboi's asshole clenched around him to milk him even more, his orgasm increasing again. Butt's own orgasm was electric, the pleasure from being fucked and cummed in hitting his mind with a pleasurable force. His wits left him for a time, the milking of Whore's cock an action his body instinctually took. He grinned stupidly under his faceplate, a dumb grin echoed on Whore's face as well. Both of those grins faded when both of their orgasms stopped. Whore pulled out of Buttboi, his cock slick with his cum. Some of it was Buttboi's cum, he realized, his mind returning to him. He didn't really know how that was possible. Everything was coming back to him, and his eyes kept themselves on Butt's upper body, only going down as far as his lower back, afraid of his bare ass. While he wasn't exactly angry that a loophole for commands was unconsciously found, he was somewhat afraid.  
"Genji," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment what kinks and scenarios you'd like to see!


End file.
